


Running Out of Clothes

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [16]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Amelia and Link are going out of town for a conference, and Maya and Carina offer to watch their nine-month-old son while they are away.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Running Out of Clothes

“Remind me again why we agreed to do this?” Maya asked as Carina moved a glass bowl off the coffee table. 

“Because they are our friends and they asked us to,” Carina said, laughing a little, “It’s only one night. Plus, Marcus is so cute and you know you like him. Plus, they promised to pay the next four times we go out together.” 

“Fine,” Maya said, pulling their extension cord out of the wall and putting it in their room, “What time are they getting here again?” 

Amelia and Link had a conference on addiction and pain management in Portland and decided to leave 9-month-old Marcus behind. Their nanny was out of town, Maggie was visiting her boyfriend, and Meredith was on call. Amelia had been lamenting their dilemma to Carina over breakfast one morning when the brunette had offered herself and Maya as babysitters. After they both checked with their significant others, plans were made for Maya and Carina to watch Marcus from Friday morning until Saturday evening so Amelia and Link could go to their conference. 

“They will be here in about half an hour,” Carina said. 

“Good,” Maya replied, walking over to her, “That means we have time for this.” 

Maya started kissing her girlfriend, Carina jumping up as Maya carried her to the bedroom. About twenty-five minutes later, both of them were scrambling for their clothes when they heard the knock on the door. 

“I thought Amelia’s always late,” Maya groaned as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

“She usually is,” Carina said, steadying herself on the bed as she pulled her pants up, “But apparently not today.” 

They both made sure the other one looked presentable before going to the door. 

“Hey guys,” Maya said, opening the door for Amelia, Link, and Marcus, “Come on in.” 

Link carried in the portable crib and Marcus’s bag as Amelia looked them up and down. 

“You two were enjoying your last few minutes of alone time for the next 36 hours weren’t you?” Amelia asked, setting down Marcus’s car seat and taking the babbling baby out. 

“Maybe,” Carina said, smirking a little. Amelia laughed as she shook her head. 

“Where would you like me to set up the bed?” Link asked. 

“I’ll show you,” Maya said, leading Link down the hall as Carina smiled at the happy little boy in Amelia’s arms.

“So I have his formula right here,” Amelia said, opening the bag, “And here are some bottles. He usually takes about 8 ounces first thing in the morning and after his afternoon nap and then 4 to 6 ounces before both his naps and before bed. I have baby food in here. Just give him one container every time you guys eat and he can have some of whatever your having too if you want, but don’t worry if he just eats this stuff. I have his schedule right here, but he’s pretty easy, aren’t you buddy?” 

Marcus gurgled, blowing spit bubbles. 

“We also have some of his favorite toys and books,” Amelia said, “But honestly, he is usually too busy getting into stuff that he shouldn’t to care too much about his own stuff.” 

Just then, Maya and Link walked out of the bedroom. 

“Ready to go?” Link asked, looking at his girlfriend. 

“You need to go get the stroller,” Amelia reminded him. 

“Right,” he said, “I’ll be right back.” 

“What time does he wake up in the morning?” Carina asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

“6,” Amelia said, “I know it’s early. Sorry.” 

“I’m up by then pretty much every day,” Maya said, “This one will sleep until 10 if she can, but I’m up at 5:30 every day.” 

“Maybe I’ll have to start leaving him with you at night then,” Amelia said, laughing, “I wish I could still sleep until 10.” 

“Here it is,” Link said, setting the stroller down, “Do you want me to put the car seat in your car? Just in case?” 

“I actually know how to install car seats,” Maya said, “It’s part of my job, literally.” 

“Right,” Link said, “I completely forgot that on top of pulling people out of burning buildings, you guys also install car seats.” 

“Alright,” Amelia said, giving Marcus a kiss, “Be good for your Aunties. We will be back tomorrow. I love you Buddy.” 

“I love you my man,” Link said, taking Marcus from Amelia, “See you tomorrow. Thanks so much guys.” 

“Of course,” Carina said, taking the baby from Link as the two parents left, “We promise to take good care of him.” 

“You better,” Amelia said, giving them both a smile, “See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye,” Amelia and Link called as they left. 

“Well,” Carina said, closing the door, “It’s just the three of us.” 

“According to this schedule, he’s supposed to take a nap in thirty minutes,” Maya said, looking at the paper. 

“That means we have half an hour to play with him,” Carina said, setting the little boy down. 

Luckily, because his parents worked, Marcus was used to being left in the care of others. Also, Maya and Carina spent quite a bit of time with Amelia and Link which meant Marcus knew both of them pretty well. 

As soon as Carina set Marcus down, he was crawling toward the couch, pulling himself up and reaching for the pillows. 

“Here,” Maya said, handing it to him. 

The little boy took the pillow and put it down, slamming his face into it. Both Maya and Carina panicked for a second before he picked his head up, laughing hysterically. 

“You think that’s funny?” Carina said, sitting down on the floor next to him. 

Maya smiled, shaking her head a little as she went to put the baby stuff in the kitchen. Maya and Carina had talked about their thoughts on having kids before, especially since all of Carina’s good friends had little ones. 

Maya was pretty against the idea of having kids, and Carina wasn’t really too keen on the idea either. The both loved their friends’ kids, but both of them had had rough childhoods and weren’t sure they wanted to have kids of their own to mess up. 

Maya went back to the living room, finding Marcus and Carina involved in a game of peek-a-boo. Maya got down on her hands and knees, crawling around the couch and popping her head out, startling both Carina and Marcus. The little boy thought it was the funniest thing and laughed so much he almost tipped over. Maya cracked a smiled as she and Carina watched Marcus crawl around the table. They played with him for a little longer before he started getting tired. Carina went to make a bottle while Maya bounced gently with him. 

“Amelia said they just give him a bottle, sing him a song, and then put him down,” Carina said, coming over with the bottle, “Do you want to do it or me?” 

“You can,” Maya said, handing the sleepy little boy to Carina, “I have some files I want to try to get done.” 

Carina nodded, taking Marcus into the guest room while Maya went to work on the couch. Thirty minutes later, Carina came out of the room, finding Maya concentrating hard on whatever she was working on. 

“Give me five minutes,” the fire captain said, typing furiously on her laptop. 

Carina smiled as she went into the kitchen to wash out the bottle. Once it was cleaned, she went back into the living room, sitting down next to Maya, just playing with the blonde’s hair as she worked. 

“And done,” Maya said, closing her laptop, “Sorry. I had to get that incident report in from last week. Andy was supposed to do it, but she and Sullivan are down with the flu so it got dumped on me last minute.” 

“That’ ok Bella,” Carina said, smiling at her girlfriend, “What should we do now?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, shrugging as she put her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

They ended up watching a little TV before Marcus woke back up from his nap. Maya went in to get him, the little boy gurgling happily when he saw her. 

“Morning Buddy,” Maya said, scooping him up, realizing almost immediately that he needed a diaper change, “Carina. Marcus has something for you.” 

“Cosa?” Carina said, getting up as Maya walked over with the baby. 

“He needs to be changed,” Maya said, handing the baby to Carina. 

“Why is that my job?” Carina asked, laughing as Maya grabbed the diaper bag. 

“Because,” Maya said, handing Carina a diaper and some wipes. 

“Maya,” Carina said, laying Marcus down and pulling off his baby jeans, “Have you never changed a diaper before?” 

“Maybe,” Maya said, a little embarrassed. 

“Maya Bishop, queen of everything doesn’t know how to change a diaper?” Carina said, laughing. 

“Hey,” Maya said, “There was never any reason for me to learn. I was only 18 months old when Mason was born, we weren’t close to any cousins thanks to my dad, and I never babysat because when would I have had time?” 

“Come here,” Carina said, motioning for her girlfriend to join her on the floor, “I’m going to teach you.” 

“Why?” Maya said, kneeling down next to Carina. 

“Because you might need to know one day,” Carina said, moving so Maya was in front of Marcus, “Now, unsnap the onsie.” 

“Seriously?” Maya said, looking at Carina. 

“Seriously,” Carina said, nodding. 

Maya sighed before unsnapping the baby onsie. 

“Good,” Carina said, nodding, “Now, undo the Velcro.” 

Maya did as Carina handed her some wipes. 

“Be careful,” Carina said as Maya finished wiping the baby and pulled the diaper away, “Or he’ll…” 

Just then, Marcus started peeing all over Maya. 

“Pee on you,” Carina said, laughing as Maya screamed a little, “Sorry. I should have warned you about that.” 

“Gross,” Maya said, looking down at her newly wet shirt. 

“I will finish the diaper change,” Carina said as Maya got up, “Go clean up.” 

“And this is why I don’t change baby diapers,” Maya said, going into their room. 

“Did you pee on Zia Maya?” Carina cooed at Marcus. 

Marcus just giggled back at Carina as she put a clean diaper on. Ten minutes later, Maya came back out of the bedroom, freshly showered. 

“Marcus says he’s sorry for peeing on you,” Carina said, walking over to Maya with the baby in her arms, the little boy reaching for Maya. 

“Apology accepted,” Maya said, smiling at Marcus, “But don’t do it again.” 

Marcus just grabbed Maya’s nose, staring up at her with his big eyes. 

“Alright,” Maya said, “I think it’s time for lunch.” 

They went into the kitchen, Carina pulling out the blender to make acai bowls. Maya pulled out a container of turkey and carrots for Marcus. 

“This looks gross,” the blonde said, digging in the bag for a baby spoon, “I can’t believe this is what babies eat.” 

“Amelia said he likes it,” Carina said, shrugging as she added some fruit to the blender, “And we can feed him some of this too.” 

Maya nodded, going to the table with Marcus, realizing they had no place to sit him to feed him. She decided to just feed him in her lap. She carefully juggled the squirmy infant as she opened the food. She grabbed the spoon, scooping up some of the food before putting it in her mouth. 

She got about half way through the container before Carina came in with their lunch. 

“What are you doing?” Carina asked, eyes wide. 

“Feeding him,” Maya said, shrugging. 

“Are you feeding him or bathing both of you in baby food?” Carina asked. 

It was then that Maya looked down, realizing Marcus’s onsie and her shirt were covered in baby food. 

“Damn it,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“You could have just put him in the stroller to feed him,” Carina said, laughing, “And maybe stuck a bib on him.” 

“Why didn’t you suggest that before?” Maya groaned. 

“I didn’t realize you were doing this,” Carina said, “But since you started, you might as well finish.” 

Maya nodded, continuing to feed the baby while Carina ate. 

“Why don’t I take him so you can eat?” Carina said when Maya finished. 

Maya nodded, handing the baby to her girlfriend as she took her lunch. 

“I think he wants your lunch,” Carina laughed as Marcus stared at Maya as she ate. 

“Get your own kid,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

Carina got up, coming back a minute later with a small bowl of the acai mix. She carefully fed it to Marcus, making sure not to get any on his clothes or her own. 

“Why are you so good at this?” Maya asked, watching Carina feed the baby. 

“I don’t know,” Carina said, shrugging. 

They finished lunch, Maya and Marcus both changing clothes before they went to play. 

Carina pulled out some of Marcus’s books and toys, although true to Amelia’s word, he had zero interest in any of them, instead preferring to try to reach everything on the tables and shelves. 

At one point, Maya went to use the bathroom, not closing the door all the way because she never did. Next thing she knew, the door was flying open and Marcus was crawling in. She quickly finished up in the bathroom, washing her hands before picking the little boy up. 

“Why isn’t Auntie Carina watching you?” Maya asked, walking into the living room and finding Carina on the phone, pacing as she talked. 

A minute later, she hung up the phone. 

“Wanna tell me why I had a visitor in the bathroom?” Maya asked as Carina sighed. 

“Sorry,” Carina said, shaking her head, “One of my new interns always insists on calling me instead of the on call doctor if my name is on the case. I keep telling him that he should call the on call, but he never fails to call me. It’s infuriating.” 

“It’s ok,” Maya said, shaking her head, “It’s all good. Is everything ok?” 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “Just a mama in labor.” 

“Do you need to go in?” Maya asked as they sat down on the floor. 

“No,” Carina said, “I’m not working today. Dr. Marlow is perfectly capable of delivering babies or he would be out of a job. My stupido intern just needs to learn that.” 

They played with Marcus together until the little boy climbed into Maya’s lap and stuck his thumb in his mouth, laying his head on her shoulder. 

“Is it nap time, cucciolo?” Carina asked, putting a hand on his cheek, “Do you want a turn to put him down?” 

“You can,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’ll go make a bottle.” 

Carina took Marcus as Maya went into the kitchen, mixing up a bottle for the baby after handing the baby to Carina. The Italian woman took the baby into the bedroom after Maya gave her the bottle. Maya went to clean the kitchen before pulling a load of laundry out of the dryer, folding it and putting it all away. 

When she finished, she realized Carina was still in with the baby so she went to check to make sure everything was ok. She smiled when she opened the door, seeing Carina sound asleep in the chair with Marcus on her chest. Maya pulled out her phone, snapping a picture before closing the door. 

She went and threw another load of laundry in the washing machine before grabbing a book, curling up on the couch. 

An hour and a half later, the bedroom door opened and a sleepy Carina came out holding a wide-awake Marcus. 

“He woke me up by pulling my hair,” Carina groaned, handing the baby to Maya. 

“Well, your hair is very fun to play with,” Maya said, shrugging as she held Marcus. 

“He needs another bottle,” Carina said. 

“Alright,” Maya said, getting up and carrying Marcus into the kitchen with her, trying to make a bottle while holding him, but dropping it all over herself. 

“Hey babe,” Maya called, “I need a little help.” 

Carina got up, laughing when she saw Maya covered in half mixed formula. 

“Can you take him please?” Maya asked, handing the now grumpy baby to Carina. 

“It’s ok, cucciolo,” Carina said, bouncing him a little bit, “Zia Maya is going to get you your bottle. She’s just a little bit clumsy sometimes.” 

“Hey,” Maya said, shaking the fresh bottle, “I’m normally not clumsy at all.” 

“True,” Carina said, nodding. 

Marcus started crying at this point and Carina started walking around with him, bouncing him as she sang softly to him in Italian. 

Once Maya had the bottle made and warmed, she handed it to Carina. Marcus took the bottle, settling immediately in Carina’s arms as they sat down on the couch. 

“I need to go change… again,” Maya said, looking down at her formula covered clothes, “At this rate, I’m not going to have any clothes to wear soon.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Carina said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Shut up,” Maya said, going into bedroom, coming out a few minutes later in new clothes. 

Marcus drank his bottle, playing with Carina’s hair as he did. When he finished, he smiled up at Carina. 

“Did you two have a good nap?” Maya asked as Marcus got down, cruising on the couch. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Carina said, leaning her head on Maya’s shoulder, “I guess I was tired.” 

“You worked a lot this past week,” Maya said, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, keeping an eye on Marcus as he walked around the table, “You clearly needed the rest.” 

Carina nodded, closing her eyes again on Maya’s shoulder. A minute later, Carina was disturbed as Maya jumped off the couch. Carina opened her eyes to see Maya grabbing Marcus just before he pulled a plant off the shelf. 

“Marcus, you cannot pull stuff down from the shelves,” Maya said, carrying him over to the couch, “Why don’t we read a book.”

Maya pulled one of the books off the floor, reading it to Marcus. He chewed on his hand but sat happily in her lap as she read. After three books, he was on the move again. 

“I don’t understand how he has so much energy,” Carina said, shaking her head as Maya got up off the couch again to keep Marcus out of their bookcase. 

“Do you want to order in tonight?” Maya asked as she tried to get Marcus to play with his little soccer ball. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I was going to make some mushroom risotto.” 

“Yum,” Maya said, following Marcus as he crawled into the kitchen. 

“What time is it?” Carina asked. 

“Almost 5:00,” Maya said, picking Marcus back up when he tried to get into their cleaning cabinet. 

“I need to start cooking,” Carina said, getting up and going into the kitchen. 

Maya spent the next thirty minutes chasing Marcus around the house while Carina cooked. Maya then grabbed a container of baby food, the stroller, and a bib. 

“You’re learning,” Carina said, laughing as Maya strapped Marcus in before putting the bib on him. 

Maya stuck out her tongue at Carina before starting to feed Marcus. By the time she was done, Carina was done cooking and brought plates for both of them and a small bowl for Marcus. They ate, the little boy loving the food. 

When they were done, Maya went to clean up while Carina played with the baby. By the time the kitchen was clean, Marcus was getting tired. Carina changed his diaper before putting on his pajamas while Maya made another bottle. 

“Do you want to put him down for the night?” Carina asked, as she scooped the baby up, bouncing him a little. 

“You can,” Maya said, shaking her head.

“Is there some reason you don’t want to put him down?” Carina asked, taking the bottle from Maya. 

“I just don’t want to mess it up,” Maya said, shrugging, “I want him to sleep well.” 

“You won’t mess it up,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“I’ll just let you do it,” Maya said, going over to them and giving Marcus a small kiss on the forehead before Carina took him to bed. 

Maya went and did some more laundry before changing into her pajamas. Carina came after about twenty minutes, changing into her own pajamas before climbing into bed next to Maya.

“Why am I so tired?” Maya asked, putting her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

“Because we spent the day chasing a bambino,” Carina said, yawning. 

“It’s only 7:30,” Maya said, “If I go to sleep now, I will be up at 3 am.” 

“Let’s go out to the living room at watch something,” Carina said as Maya pulled her head off her shoulder. 

Maya nodded as they went out and curled up on the couch. They watched TV until 9 when they were both almost asleep on the couch. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Carina said, poking Maya gently. 

They got ready for bed before curling up in each other’s arms. Around midnight, Maya’s eyes popped open and it took her a second to realize what had woken her. She could hear a soft cry coming from down the hall. Careful not to disturb Carina, she got out of bed, going into the guest room. Marcus was sitting up in his crib, rubbing her little eyes with his fists as he cried. 

“Come here,” Maya said, scooping him up, bouncing him gently. 

He settled into her arms, putting his head on her shoulder as she paced the room. Within ten minutes, he was asleep again, and she carefully laid him down. 

She then left the room, groaning a little when she realized she was now wide awake. Maya struggled with insomnia, and getting woken up in the middle of the night usually meant at least two hours of being awake. She went into the kitchen, making a cup of tea before grabbing her book and curling up on the couch. 

By 3 am, she was finally tired and headed back to bed. 

She woke up the next morning at her usual 5:30 am, slipping out of Carina’s arms. She changed into her running clothes, pulling her short hair up and brushing her teeth before leaving the bedroom. She was grateful that Carina was such a heavy sleeper. She went and peeked in on Marcus, finding the little boy awake and quietly chatting to himself. 

“Come here Marcus,” Maya said, lifting him up. 

She decided to take him for a run with her so she grabbed the diaper bag, knowing she needed to change his diaper. She did, this time successfully avoiding getting peed on. She then changed him into clothes before going to make him a bottle. She scribbled a note to Carina as the water heated, telling her where she went just in case she woke up before they got back. She managed to make the bottle without spilling it this time, smiling to herself as she buckled him into his stroller, tucking a blanket around him before heading out the door. 

She went for a long run, Marcus happy in his stroller the whole time. They stopped at a coffee shop, Maya picking up coffees for herself and Carina as well as some breakfast sandwiches and muffins before they headed home. 

Marcus was starting to get a little fussy when they got there, which Maya could understand because they had been out running for almost an hour and a half. She took him out of the stroller, setting him down on the floor as she took the breakfast into the kitchen. 

She wasn’t sure when Carina was going to be up, but it was only 7:30 so she knew it probably wouldn’t be for at least an hour. She stretched on the floor while Marcus climbed around her. 

“Are you ready for some breakfast?” Maya asked as she finished stretching. 

Marcus just stuck his hand in his mouth, looking at her. She brought him into the kitchen, grabbing some baby food for him. She used the same method that she had done for dinner the night before, strapping him into the stroller. He ate all his food quickly. 

Just as Maya was cleaning him up, she heard the bedroom door open, and Carina came into the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Maya said, smiling at her girlfriend as she set Marcus down. 

“You could have woken me up when he got up,” Carina said, going over to Maya, wrapping her arms around her and giving her a kiss. 

As she did this, Marcus let out a scream. They both pulled away, worried he had hurt himself, but they looked down, seeing the little boy just looking at them. Carina went back in for a kiss, only to have Marcus scream again. 

“I don’t think he likes when we kiss,” Carina said, laughing a little. 

“Good thing he's leaving tonight then,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Because I do like when we kiss.” 

“Does he need to be fed?” Carina asked, picking the little boy up. 

“Nope,” Maya said, “He’s good to go. I got him up, changed him without getting peed on, got him his bottle, took him for a run, and fed him. Oh, and we picked up breakfast for us on our way home.” 

“Wow,” Carina said, smiling at Maya, “You’re really getting the hang of this.” 

Maya shrugged, “There’s coffee, breakfast sandwiches, and muffins in the kitchen. Can you watch him so I can go shower?” 

“Of course,” Carina said, nodding, “You took the early morning shift.” 

“And the middle of the night,” Maya said. 

“Cosa?” Carina said, looking at Maya. 

“He woke up around midnight,” Maya said, “I got him back down pretty fast, but I was up until after three.” 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, frowning, “You could have woken me.” 

“It was fine,” Maya said, shaking her head, “There was not reason for both of us to be up.” 

Carina smiled, forgetting about the infant in her arms as she went to kiss Maya. As she did, Marcus screamed, hitting both their cheeks. 

“Okay,” Maya said, looking at the little boy, “I’ll stop. But she’s mine so don’t get any ideas.” 

“Go shower,” Carina said, laughing. 

By the time Maya was done showering and eating breakfast, it was time for Marcus to take a nap. 

“I’ll put him down,” Maya offered when Marcus began acting tired. 

“Are you sure?” Carina asked, knowing how apprehensive Maya had been the day before. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Let me make the bottle and then I’ve got it.” 

Carina was surprised but happy to see Maya wanting to put the baby down. 

Truthfully, having Marcus around made her think more about what it would be like if she and Maya had a baby one day. They had only been together for nine months and were probably years from having a kid of their own, but watching Maya warm to the baby made Carina’s heart soar. 

Maya came and took Marcus into the bedroom, leaving Carina to work on her charts. Maya came and joined her a few minutes later, working on her own files. They worked through all of Marcus’s nap, only stopping when the heard the baby crying. 

The rest of the day was similar to the one before. 

After Marcus’s afternoon nap and bottle, Maya was dancing around the living room with him on her shoulders. 

“You know he just ate, right?” Carina said, laughing. 

“So?” Maya said, shrugging a little just as Marcus spit up all over her head and shoulder, “Oh.” 

“Si,” Carina said, trying not to laugh as Maya pulled the baby off her shoulder. 

“Why do you do this to me Marcus?” Maya said, wincing a little at the feeling on her head. Marcus just smiled at her. 

“Go shower,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I was thinking we could order in tonight?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Maya said, nodding as she went into the bathroom. 

Once she washed the spit up out of her hair, she got dressed again before going back into the living room. She smiled when she saw Carina walking around, holding Marcus’s hands as he took wobbly baby steps. 

“He tried to pull the wine out of the wine rack,” Carina said, shaking her head, “This seemed like a better activity.” 

“I don’t know how Amelia and Link do it,” Maya said, yawning as she went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, “I’m so tired.” 

“I offered to let you nap with him earlier,” Carina reminded. 

“I don’t nap,” Maya said, shaking her head as the doorbell rang. She went and got the food, tipping the delivery girl before bringing the pizza into the kitchen. 

“Dinner time,” she said. 

Once they had fed Marcus and eaten themselves, it was getting close to bed time for the baby. 

“I’ll put him down again,” Maya offered, having let Carina putt him down for his afternoon nap. 

“Sounds good,” Carina said, going to make the bottle as Maya changed his diaper and put his pajamas on. 

Maya scooped him up, bringing him into the kitchen to wait for the bottle. 

“Come here,” Carina said, taking Marcus from Maya, pressing a kiss into the little boy’s hair, “I’m going to miss you, cucciolo.” 

“We can literally see him whenever we want,” Maya said, laughing. 

“But he won’t be here with us,” Carina said, rocking him a little, “It’s been kinda nice having a baby around for a little while.” 

“It has,” Maya agreed, smiling as she watched Carina with the baby. 

“Alright,” Carina said, giving him one more kiss, “Goodnight, cucciolo.” 

Maya took Marcus to the bedroom to put him down. 

Almost an hour later, Carina realized Maya still hadn’t come out so she went to check on her. She found Maya sound asleep in the middle of the guest bed with Marcus on her chest. Amelia and Link were going to be there in less than an hour so Carina decided to just leave them, knowing that waking a sleeping Maya was almost as bad as waking a sleeping baby. 

She went and worked on her charts until she got a text from Amelia, saying there were there. 

“Hey,” the mother said, coming in with Link, “Is he sleeping?” 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding as Link grabbed a few things, taking them down to the car. 

“Where’s Maya?” Amelia asked, confused. 

Carina motioned for Amelia to follow her, opening the door and showing Amelia Maya and Marcus sleeping together. 

“Aww,” Amelia said, smiling, “That is too cute.” 

Amelia then went and picked Marcus up, careful not to wake him. Maya woke up when the warm weight of the baby was gone. 

“What?” She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, “Oh, hey Amelia.” 

“Hi Maya,” Amelia said, “Thanks for sleeping with my baby.” 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Maya said, getting out of bed, walking sleepily to Carina. 

“It’s ok,” Carina said, kissing Maya gently. 

“No one’s yelling at us for it this time,” Maya said, laughing a little. 

“Oh, I should have warned you about that,” Amelia said, shaking her head, “He does that when he sees anyone kiss. Was he good for you?” 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “Although he did have Maya changing clothes multiple times a day.” 

“What?” Amelia asked as she strapped Marcus into his car seat, the little boy still sleeping. 

“He peed on me,” Maya said, “And got food all over me, and I spilled a bottle, and he spit up all over me.” 

“He gave you the full experience,” Link said, laughing as he came in. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as she smiled, “Did you guys have a good time?” 

“Yeah,” Amelia said, nodding, “It was nice to have some time alone. I mean, I love this kid more than anything, but it was nice to have time away.” 

“I need to go grab the pack-n-play,” Link said, going down the hall. 

Within ten minutes, Link, Amelia, and Marcus were heading out the door. 

“Thanks again,” Amelia said, giving both of them a hug. 

“Any time,” Maya said, smiling, “He was great.” 

Once the little family was gone, Carina and Maya went back into their place. 

“Are you ready to go back to bed?” Carina asked as Maya leaned onto her chest. 

“We should have one of those someday,” Maya mumbled into Carina’s chest. 

“Cosa?” Carina asked, not sure what Maya was talking about. 

“One day,” Maya said, “We should have a baby.” 

“Are you serious?” Carina asked, knowing how Maya had felt about having kids. 

“I think one day I might want to have a baby,” Maya said, looking up at Carina, “Or at least think about it. I don’t know. Maybe it’s stupid. I wouldn’t want to for a while, I think. It’s just, Marcus was so fun to have around, and I think maybe I would like to at least think about having a baby unless you think it’s a terrible idea and then…” 

“No,” Carina said, cutting her off, “No, I was thinking the same thing.”

“Really?” Maya said, smiling. 

“Really,” Carina said, nodding as she leaned down and kissed her passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it! I had a little bit of a hard time writing the very end, but I think I like how I ended it. Tomorrow begins the final two-part in this Month of Marina! It's so crazy to me how fast it has gone! If you ever have any ideas for other Marina stories, I will happily take them!


End file.
